


Scrub-a-Dub-Dub

by BigGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing each other actually, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat has difficulty showering due to his lack of limbs but Roadhog is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub-a-Dub-Dub

Showers are, in short, a luxury most Junkers can’t afford.  Any water they get their hands on is drinking water, and if it isn’t, it’s because it has trace amounts (read:  _ vast  _ amounts) of radiation or the remains of some mutated...something.  Certainly not to spray all over themselves.  The only time Junkers stop to actually bathe is when the water isn’t clean enough to drink but not potent enough to grow a couple extra nipples (a couple, just in case you lose one).

 

Thus, suspicion was natural when the resident Junkers joined Overwatch and found an abundance of water.  Clean!  Clear as crystal and doesn’t even have a lingering smell of urine or gas (and Junkrat made sure there was no gas; he threw a match at it, and only felt vague disappointment when nothing happened).  It was initially a shock when Junkrat saw the crew go through it so quickly.  Really?  Do they have to flush  _ every  _ time?  And 76 takes showers every day, the fuck’s that all about?  Tracer guzzles water down like it’s...water.

 

Roadhog seems less surprised, which frustrates Junkrat more because Hog simply ignores him.  He hates being ignored almost as much as he hates being wasteful.  Honestly, he’s appalled at how much water is wasted in this God forsaken building.

 

At the same time, though, he can’t deny that hot (clean!) showers are a blessing.  It’s been so long since he’s properly bathed (Roadhog says that jumping face first into a somewhat clean body of water isn’t considered a bath).  In the Outback, Junkrat had grown used to the ever-present feeling of dirt caked over his body.  He’d learned as a kid to use it almost like a coat against the sun.  It can’t burn what it can’t touch, yeah?  Some people aren’t blessed with the ability to tan well like Roadhog.

 

And despite the belief of most of the Overwatch crew, most of the Junkers are accustomed to smelling less than nice and being more than a little dirty.

 

However, since it’s been so long since Junkrat had  _ properly  _ cleaned himself, he also forgot how difficult it is for him to actually get clean.  He hesitated showering, at first.  The others took notice, mostly Mercy and 76.  “You have to shower sometime,” they said, “You stink,” they said.

 

So, to shut them up, Junkrat hides in his room.  If it’s his room he’s stinking up, who the hell cares?

 

Apparently Roadhog cares.

 

He bothers Junkrat about it day in and day out.  Roadhog has been enjoying the unlimited supply of hot showers for a few days now; and he knows Junkrat is having a hard time adjusting to his new living situation.  Unlike Roadhog, who has been around for a bit and remembers the old Australian Outback pre-shit-hitting-the-fan, Junkrat has only ever known the Junker-ridden country as a place of survival.

 

Despite knowing Junkrat’s difficulty with change, Roadhog doesn’t understand the hesitation.  “You can’t hide in here forever just because you’re afraid of soap.”

 

Junkrat doesn’t turn to him.

“I know you can hear me.”

“Whatever, okay!  I’ll do it when I’m good and fuckin’ ready!  Why does it matter so goddamn much?!”

 

Roadhog isn’t surprised by the outburst, but he is surprised by how genuinely hurt Junkrat sounds.  Something isn’t right.  He sighs and folds his arms over his giant chest.

 

Junkrat can feel the stare on him.  He chances a glance at the giant man, and almost wishes he hadn’t.  Roadhog has a talent of making Junkrat spill his feelings (in a clumsy, very unattractive kind of way).  He takes in a breath and throws his hands up.  “Alright, ya got me!  I don’t...want to shower.  Jesus, that sounds so stupid when I say it out loud.  Listen, I…” Junkrat trails off.  His face falls with his arms and he absently rubs at the spot of his arm where metal and flesh meet.  Suddenly, Roadhog understands.

 

“You  _ can’t _ ,” he says simply.  Junkrat doesn’t do anything, but he knows he’s right.

 

* * *

 

 

The solution seemed simple enough when Roadhog thought about it in his head.  As most plans were with Junkrat, however, it was well thought out and poorly executed.  Junkrat likes to complain about most things, especially when he is uncomfortable.

 

Roadhog strips to nothing and pulls a stool up just below a shower head.  He turns to Junkrat, expecting him to have already gotten undressed.  Instead, the Junker is standing on the edge of the tiled floors leading into the showers, pouting at them like it’s their fault he’s dirty.

 

Roadhog sighs and begins unbuckling his trademark mask; he even lets his hair down.  “Hard to shower with your clothes on, idiot.”

 

Junkrat makes one last feeble attempt at talking Roadhog out of this entire idea, but stops and begins taking off his clothes and prosthetics when Roadhog gives him the same look he used to give to Junkers who would try to hustle them in the bars.  Thankfully Roadhog saves him the humiliation of crawling to the shower by putting an arm around him to help him hop over.

 

He’s lowered gently on the tile floor where Roadhog has placed a rubber mat to keep Junkrat from slipping around.  The Overwatch showers seemed to be equipped with everything outside of a bar.  Junker showers were little more than abandoned truck stops and shitty motels that doubled as a fight ring on the first floor and a brothel on the second.

 

The giant man takes his seat on the stool beside the rubber mat where Junkrat’s made himself about as comfortable as he can get.  When the water first comes on, it’s cold and makes Junkrat jump, but within a few moments it warms up and steam fills the room.  Junkrat visibly relaxes under the warm water and Roadhog sees some of the looser dirt and soot roll off of him.  The muscles in his back bulge as Junkrat moves to get more of himself under the water.  A smile tugs at his mouth and he breaks into a light giggle.  “Eh, it’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

 

Roadhog grunts and pumps some heavy duty shampoo into his giant palm.  He would clean Junkrat right if he had to drown the little fucker in soap.

 

When Roadhog’s fingers dig into Junkrat’s hair and scalp with the bubbles, the man practically melts.  He uses his flesh arm to lay his head on Roadhog’s thick lap.  “Keep your eyes closed, Jamie,” Roadhog says so quietly that Junkrat almost doesn’t hear him.  His eyes slide closed and he’s afraid he might fall asleep.  Roadhog massages deep and cleans the caked dirt off of Junkrat’s hair and skin, despite knowing that it’ll probably start rebuilding within a few days.  It amazed Roadhog that Junkrat didn’t have civilizations of insects living on his hair, but they probably had sense enough to stay away from the man who set things on fire for fun.

 

Rinsing Junkrat’s hair feels almost as nice as shampooing it.  Conditioner is a new thing that Junkrat had never heard of (mostly because Junkers used the same soap everywhere when they bathed) but Roadhog seems to know how to use it.  It feels like he was just raking his fingers through Junkrat’s hair (a completely welcome gesture,  _ ahem _ ).

 

Eventually Roadhog deems Junkrat’s hair clean enough (about two shampoos and an extra conditioning later) and actually hands him the soap and cloth.  “Do what you can and I’ll help the places you can’t reach,” he says.  Perhaps he’ll just watch, then (or not, since he occupies himself with enjoying the hot water).

 

“Yeah yeah,” he mumbles back.  Junkrat is clumsy at first, mostly because sitting and trying to wash his stump of a leg without another arm to support himself is harder that it sounds.  Eventually, though, he is free of dirt and soot on his stumps and wherever else he can reach with only one arm.

 

Roadhog helps Junkrat with his remaining arm and back.  The soap runs through the curves of Junkrat’s muscles, outlining his hard physique coming into a thin waistline.

 

“Oi, mate.  Why’re ya doin’ this?  Helpin’ me an’ all?”  Junkrat rubs at the clean remains of his arm.  “Ain’t like I asked.”

 

Roadhog raises a brow at him.  “Not like I can let you run around being dirty.”

Junkrat laughs.  “And why not?”

“You’re going to make me look bad.”

“I’m touched that you’re concerned about me, Hoggy.”

 

Roadhog lets himself smile at that; Junkrat takes his insults and banter well, and knows Roadhog doesn’t mean any of it (okay,  _ most  _ of it...at least  _ some  _ of it).

 

Junkrat traces patterns on Roadhog’s leg as he leans on him, both of them letting the hot water rinse away the soap.  Eventually, Junkrat gets bored of just sitting and climbs onto Roadhog’s naked lap.  “My turn to do you!” he declares and takes the shampoo from his own deep cleaning.  He hands it to Roadhog and holds out his hand, to which Roadhog obediently pumps a generous amount into his waiting palm.

 

Junkrat is much clumsier with his cleaning, but Roadhog lets himself enjoy it.  He holds onto Junkrat, wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s hips to keep him from falling to the tile.  It’s difficult to shampoo with only one hand but Junkrat manages, getting the hang of it with no burns to Roadhog’s eyes.

 

The conditioner is stupid, Junkrat decides, because it doesn’t bubble up like the shampoo does and it’s not nearly as fun to play with.  “Shit feels like yogurt, gross!”

 

Bearing through the ordeal of conditioner, Roadhog gets on the ground with Junkrat and allows him to scrub his back.  Sometimes it’s hard for even Roadhog to do it on himself, so the idea is welcome.  Even though Junkrat’s idea of scrubbing is rubbing the soap until it makes a white coating across Roadhog’s skin, then making pictures in the suds (mostly pigs, and not one crude dick).  “Wonder if I coulda been an artist if the Outback hadn’t been put down the shitter, eh, Hoggy?” he wonders aloud, proud of his work.  He laughs heartily.  “Nah, too much sittin’!”

 

Both of them finish up (after Junkrat has his fill of making soap art on Roadhog) and Roadhog helps Junkrat get to one of the benches on the edge of the tiles, wrapping him in one of the towels he had brought in with them.  Junkrat holds onto it tight even as Roadhog helps him up to his foot, Junkrat in one hand and their clothes (and falsies) in the other.

 

* * *

 

 

Roadhog throws their clothes into the washer and they get a clean set of clothes that had been put into their dressers before they arrived at the base.  A simple pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, but clean clothes nonetheless.  He throws Junkrat’s prosthetics on the provided desk to clean later; might as well clean the man’s entire body at this point.

 

He turns to say something to Junkrat about putting a towel under his head if he’s going to lay down, but finds the Junker already huddled into a pillow and fast asleep.  Roadhog sighs; he could yell at Junkrat for getting his blankets wet from his hair later.  Resigning to his sudden exhaustion, Roadhog climbs into the bed next to Junkrat; though it mostly consists of Roadhog moving Junkrat over to fit himself in, putting Junkrat half on the bed and half on Roadhog.

This position is familiar to both of them, but not so familiar in the setting of a bed that has no right being in Roadhog’s room (he’d been told that a bigger one was ordered but for now he would have to deal with this poor excuse).

  
Junkrat moves into the warmth and Roadhog pets his wet hair.  Through his sleep, he hears Junkrat mumble, “Thanks, Roadie.”  Roadhog grunts back before joining his partner in their post-bath nap.

**Author's Note:**

> junkrat blew him in the shower ur welcome
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ninja-spoi/149612123249 - the wonderful art that inspired this work!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as sugarbath!


End file.
